


【鬼娃回魂】【恰其/安迪】梦靥

by fograinwind



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fograinwind/pseuds/fograinwind





	【鬼娃回魂】【恰其/安迪】梦靥

安迪在精神病院做了无数次噩梦，有时是自己六岁时恰其对他的侵害恫吓，有时是自己十六岁时恰其对他的无情践踏，亦或是旷日持久同住屋檐的互相折磨，又或者是现在已经摆脱自己控制的无数个恰其的梦靥。

无力承受，却只能承受。

想要摆脱，却坚持背负。

为何会如此，他也不知道。

第一次杀死恰其的时候是自己的母亲在六岁生日的时候将其当作生日礼物送给他的那回，从此拉开了他一生的不幸与纠葛。没有人相信他和他的母亲，没有人，大家普遍把这当作是他保护自己的一种方式，以为他是一只蜗牛，缩在壳里，不敢出来。

他辗转过很多个家庭，恰其也跟随着他，无论是梦境还是现实。恰其又在他面前杀人了，炫耀着他的凶器，炫耀着他满身的鲜血。

 

“想和我玩个游戏吗？比如——恰其要做什么？”

 

他不愿意，却忍不住一次次追逐在他身后，他告诉自己这是为了免于别人受到伤害，可是他自己知道不是的，他想亲手了结这些，他想亲手结束和恰其的牵绊，所以他不得不追逐，哪怕一次次失败，哪怕一次次被侵害，哪怕一次次重演当初的梦靥。

 

“我早已经忍不住要亲吻你了，你是我生命之曙光。”

 

十六岁时，他进入军营，长官同僚变态的折辱令他不堪忍受，可是他决定了，他想过平凡人的生活，他想摆脱恰其带给他的阴影了。十年了，已经够久了。可是恰其又出现了，他将自己的魔爪伸向了另一个孩子泰勒，不，不能这样，怎么可以这样！明明有他就够了，他已经被折磨得面目全非、身心俱疲，为什么，为什么还要去做别人的梦靥，不，他不允许。于是，他再一次杀死了恰其，救了那个孩子，当恰其被卷入风机的那一刻，他说不清自己的心，到底是放松还是迷茫，感觉一瞬间自己生活的意义消失了一样。

 

“我是你生命的唯一。”

 

他已经长大成人了，独自一人住在一个小木屋里，接受着心理咨询，他假装自己已经康复，他假装自己和常人无异。没有人知道他把恰其的半个脑袋藏在了保险柜里时时观赏，那是属于他的，那是只属于他的，没有其他人能够染指。他一次次地折磨着恰其，用喷枪灼烧他，用尖刀刺穿他，用铁钉贯通他。起初，他只是单纯地折磨着恰其，可是日复一日的，他感到无趣了，那不是恰其，恰其不是那样的，任他摆布，无力反抗。他厌倦了，他开始和恰其交流，他们抽着同一只烟，他们分享着同一个生活，互相折磨。

而如今，恰其在外面，无数个恰其，恰其再也不是他一个人永恒的梦靥了，他感到悲哀，他憧憬着完全消灭恰其，但是恰其完整地出现在他身边时，他又退缩了。

 

他不是一只蜗牛，他成为了一只刺猬，他在时光中消磨着他的梦靥，却在梦靥真正来临时无力反抗、软弱可欺。


End file.
